John Howlett, Jr. (Earth-616)
, along with the marvel.com corrections for }} | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elias Hudson (maternal uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (maternal uncle, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (father, deceased); , along with the marvel.com corrections for }} Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (cousin, deceased); James Howlett (Wolverine) (maternal half-brother); Daken (nephew, deceased); Raze Darkholme (nephew); Erista (nephew); Laura Kinney (niece); Truett Hudson (1st cousin once removed, deceased); Guardian (1st cousin once removed, deceased); Victor Hudson (1st cousin once removed, status uncertain); unnamed 1st cousin twice removed | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Canada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Claws | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Howlett Estate | PlaceOfDeath = Possibly Howlett Estate | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Andy Kubert | First = Origin Vol 1 2 | First2 = (Memorial) | Death = (Mentioned) | Quotation = A right terrible tragedy it was.. Just after the place was built, the elder boy took ill all of a sudden an' died. | Speaker = Mr. Kenneth | QuoteSource = Origin Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = John Howlett, Jr. was the first-born son to John, Sr. and Elizabeth Howlett. He was apparently born a mutant. Due to unknown circumstances, he had died at a young age. It was implied that John, Sr. was the one who killed John, Jr. when he attacked his mother and his father couldn't defend her. What is known is that he scarred his mother's back with his claws prior to his death. When his younger brother James aka The Wolverine was sent to Hell, they shortly encountered before James fell into the darkness. It is possible John is alive and what James saw was just a Demon showing him an illusion. | Powers = From the claw marks on his mother's back, it is suggested John II possessed Bone Claws similar to his brother Wolverine and nephew Daken. It can be implied that he does not have a healing factor, considering the fact that he is dead. | Abilities = Retractable Bone Claws | Strength = | Weaknesses = No Healing Factor, therefore he is susceptible to injury and can be killed like a normal human being. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Claws | Notes = * One could assume that if James Howlett is the biological son of Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett, then John Howlett, Jr. would also have the same biological parents, given the similarities in their powers and their uncanny resemblance to Thomas Logan. If this is the case, one would also assume that Thomas and Elizabeth were having an affair for a long period of time, and John Howlett, Sr. was not the biological father of either boy. * Or it could be theorized that the X-Gene was passed on from Elizabeth, their mother, as opposed to from Thomas Logan, James' father. This scenario happened in the alternate reality of Wolverine: The End. In this reality, White Ghost stated that Wolverine and himself got their mutant gene from their mother Elizabeth. If this fact applies to the mainstream continuity, it has not been revealed to the present day. | Trivia = * Based on the dates in his tombstone, John was around twelve years old when he died. | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Unseen Characters Category:Killed Off-Panel